Angels of War
by TheDemonRazgriz
Summary: The story of how a originally peaceful group, the Angels of Peace became involved in a war of apocalyptic size and the young hybrid stuck in it. Rated M for violence, language. Pairings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is remade from the original version of Angels of War which I did put up so if you guys want you can go read it though don't expected that one to be continued. Anyways this story contains quite a few OCs mostly due to the settings which require it. So please don't complain about them though I assure you that I've done my best to make sure the OCs aren't Mary-Sue. Another thing is that my main OC shares some traits with Shadow, mainly the sadness trait and the coloring. So please don't call him a Shadow clone as he isn't. The pairings are ShadAmy, OCxOC, Knuxouge, Sonvaze with one sided SonAmy. Read my profile if you're going to complain about the pairings.**

Chapter 1: Prologue

(??? POV)

I sighed as my eyes were fixed on the glowing moon in the sky. The forest around me was quiet except for the sounds of the night. Several owls were hooting, searching for careless prey. To others this place was just a place for having fun with their damn camps. My wings silently moved as the breeze picked up around me. To me this place was heaven and my sanctuary. I was free from the hateful glares and insulting words that were instantly thrown onto me the minute I entered a city. I felt glad that humans were no longer roaming this planet. The old stories told of how many humans had caused the destruction of forests and those who inhabited them. I shook my head and sighed again.

"I am a monster and a freak to those who blame me for sins that I was unable to affect," I stated with a depressing tone. "I have no home, no life, no family," I added, tears threatening to fall from my eyes. "My wings meant to represent my freedom only cause the hatred yet I can never blame my wings for they are immensely helpful," I sobbed a bit and I quickly regained my composure. 'I can never have a real family nor will I ever be accepted' I thought as my wings spread wide. Quickly my wings flapped and soon enough I was in the air, my wings flapping silently to keep me in the air. I was a hybrid, otherwise known as a freak. My father, was a supposedly honest lizard yet I severely doubted that. My mother, a simple bat with simple pleasures. How exactly I was born to a reptilian father and a mammal mother is an absolute mystery to me. The only thing I knew was that one, I was an accident, and two, I was what some would call a bastard child. Yep I was born when both my father and mother were drunk and made a huge mistake that night.

My train of thought left as I spied the lights of the nearest ground city. Slowly I stopped and lowered myself to the ground. Once I had landed safely I walked with my claws leaving marks on the fertile soil. As I entered through the city gates, almost immediately I was treated to the same kind of respect everyone else gave me. Which was next to no respect. I walked as I looked around when I noticed a weird male creature surround by several wolf punks.

"Hey freak what the hell are you doing around here!" One of the thugs exclaimed.

"A freak? That means to me he is kin...," My eyes narrowed as my claws clenched into fists. "Oh I'm so going to murder them," I whispered and charged at the thug who dared to insult my kin. The thug grunted as I stabbed his leg. He winced as blood poured out of wound. His friends had forgotten my kin and kept their focus on me. "Yeah come on! I'll kill all of you bastards!" I proclaimed with a scowl on my face. They roared with rage as I turned to my relieved kin. "I believe you should leave before it gets ugly," I stated as I sidestepped to avoid a pathetic punch.

"No thanks! I'll help you fight these idiots!" My kin said. I nodded with great reluctance and quickly I swiped the chest of an advancing wolf. The wolf flew back and landed on the ground with a thud. I grinned with excitement when one of the thugs behind me, kicked me to the ground. I grunted as my kin punched the idiot who kicked me.

"So what is your name?" I asked as I clawed another thug's face. As the thief fell, I stabbed his forehead with my claws. As soon as I finished another one off the familiar sirens of the city police were heard.

"I'm Zeus and I think we should get the hell away from here!" Zeus whispered into my ear. I nodded and grabbed Zeus by his arms. My wings flapped a bit stronger, not used to the extra weight. The moment we were in the air, I headed away with Zeus staring up at me in awe. "No way! You could actually fly?!" Zeus exclaimed.

"Yes but I'm not exactly proud of it though," I stated with a depressing look on my face.

"Oh I'm sorry for mentioning it," Zeus was truthfully feeling very unhappy by his comment. I nodded, accepting Zeus' apology.

"So why were the thugs attacking you?" I questioned though I knew it was because of his hybrid image.

"I'm a hybrid as you could probably tell from my looks so they hate me for looking like a freak," Zeus stated.

"I understand completely for I am a freak as well," I said, slight tears welling up in my eyes.

"So have you heard? They say that the legendary heroes were found in sleeping pods underground!" Zeus seemed to be excited by this.

"Legendary heroes?" I asked with an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Don't you know about the Heroes? The ones who accompanied the great Blue Hedgehog?" Zeus smiled at thinking how the world would get to know the heroes of the past.

"Sorry doesn't ring a bell," I calmly answered.

"Jeez didn't your parents at least tell you stories before you were abandoned?" Zeus asked, unaware of my frozen state from his question.

"Never... mention the idiots who were supposed to be my family!" I growled as I tried to control my rage. Zeus gulped loudly and nodded. I calmed down and took deep breathes so I could deal with the anger. "Anyways how did you know that I was abandoned?" I was slightly impressed by Zeus' apparent intelligence.

"Simple...every hybrid ends abandoned at some point in his/her life," Zeus sighed. "So are we going to travel together?" Zeus inspected his claws while waiting for my answer.

"Travel? As a two man group? Hmph why not?" I replied with a yawn. My wings stretched out as I yawned. Zeus smiled and he stood next to me.

"Damn I forgot! What's your name anyways?" Zeus smacked his forehead with his paws.

"My name?" I sighed.

"Yeah!" Zeus seemed to be eager to get to know me.

"My name is Prometheus the Dragon," I calmly said as I walked to the edge of the roof we had been standing on.

**Yes their names are based off Greek mythology. In fact there may be more hints of Greek influence throughout this fic. To assure myself that you guys want this continued then I need 2-3 reviews on this chapter if you guys want me to get the next one up. Also no flames and constructive criticism is accepted. I need a beta reader for this fic as I tend to make mistakes sometimes so if you wish to beta this fic then please tell me in your review. So read and review please!  
**


	2. The First Meeting

_**Yes I do know that I haven't gotten a single review. I only added this chapter because I thought that you people who are reading this would review after getting another chapter to read.**  
_

_Over a thousand years ago humans had finally advanced to a point where they were nearly immortal. They neglected the environment and for it they paid the ultimate consequence. A great flood engulfed the world and most of the human population. Their so called 'technology' had failed them once their source of energy was destroyed by the floods. The only survivors were a handful of humans and several species of animals. As time passed the flood waters evaporated and eventually one of Earth's continents began to reemerge from the receding water. The animals who had been living on a small island, migrated to the continent and they started to repopulate the land. Secretly some individuals started to breed with those of a different species. This paved the way to the growing problem of hybrids. The hybrids were ostracized for many reasons, one of which was the fact that most of the hybrids were winged as many of the remaining animals were either land animals or pure blooded flyers. Eventually several hybrids separated from the rest of the world and they established their own colonies. As their numbers grew they called themselves pure-bred and so refused to associate with any hybrid that wasn't born in one of their cities. The remaining humans were assassinated by the descendants of the hybrid founders and the remains of human tech were used to create floating cities known as the Winged Citadels. The land animals did the same and they developed normal cities called Terran Capitals. _

_-----------------------------------------_

Three years later...(present day)

Prometheus growled as several Winged Police chased him and Zeus.

"Damn it why won't they leave me alone!" Prometheus hissed as he pushed a low branch away.

"Maybe because a winged guy looks very suspicious if he's out in the forest?" Zeus replied, sarcasm dripping from his tone. Prometheus scoffed and stopped his running. "What are you doing? The WP will catch you!" Zeus sighed.

"I'll kill them first," Prometheus stated with a rather evil look on his face. Zeus chuckled and the two looked back as the WP officers jumped out and kept their weapon aim focused on Prometheus and Zeus.

"Halt in the name of the Commander!" The WP shouted as Prometheus rolled his eyes.

"What the hell does a fucking Commander want with a freak?!" Prometheus shouted as he charged at the WP while sidestepping their bullets. Zeus sighed and sat down.

"Knowing him he wants to kill them by himself. Damn he almost never gives me a chance for fun," Zeus muttered which was followed up by a yawn.

"Come on dumb idiots!" Prometheus taunted. The WP charged, guns a blazing. Prometheus shook his head as he dodged most of the bullets except for a few which hit his tail. He hissed in pain as anger surged through him. "Oh I'm going to make you pay for that," He growled. Within minutes all but one of the WP was left standing.

"W-what d-do y-you w-want with me?" The officer stuttered.

"Tell me why your Commander wants you bastards to hunt me down!" Prometheus held up the officer by his neck.

"H-he said to hunt anyone down that's black and red!" The officer squeaked.

"Hmm any ideas Zeus?" Prometheus asked as he stabbed the officer he questioned.

"Black and red? Sorry Sky but I don't know anything about a black and red person other than you," Zeus replied, using the nickname he gave to Prometheus.

"I thought I told you to never call me that," Prometheus yawned with a subtle threat hidden in his tone. Zeus shrugged when Prometheus' ears perked up. He pushed Zeus into some nearby bushes and quickly told Zeus to shut up. A black and red blur was seen with several Winged Police following the blur.

"Hey shouldn't we help whoever that was?" Zeus suggested,

"No," Prometheus replied.

"But aren't we the good guys? Shouldn't we be helping people?!" Zeus gulped as Prometheus glared at him.

"We are not the good guys! We are not nor will we ever be heroes!" Prometheus growled as he stepped out of the bushes.

"Are you sure? I mean shouldn't we be at least helping our kin?" Zeus asked, a confused tone in his voice.

"We will help them in a different way," Prometheus stated as he stared at his bloodied claws.

"What? By killing police?" Zeus sarcastically replied.

"Perfect idea," Prometheus grinned, his teeth showing. Zeus groaned as he wondered how exactly he had gotten into this.

"So we're going to a Winged Citadel so we could get some info on this Commander guy who wants someone black and red dead," Zeus shook his head. Prometheus nodded. The two yawned as they walked towards the closest Winged Citadel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The black and red blur grunted as he looked back to see the number of Winged Police that were chasing him, increasing.

"Goddamn these idiots!" The blur growled.

"Stop hedgehog scum!" One WP officer cried.

"You'll have to catch me first!" The hedgehog shouted as he stopped running only to flap his raven black wings. He smirked and flew off quickly, leaving the WP behind on the ground.

"Get back here!" The WP screamed as they took to the skies with their white wings. The hedgehog frowned as he drew out two pistols from the two holsters on his legs. He fired, injuring two WP.

"Heh two down," He grinned. The WP growled in anger as they charged after their shock of seeing their fellow WP gunned down. "Bring it," He fired as quickly as possible with his two handguns. Though several bullets missed, a few still managed to wound his pursuers.

"When the Commander starts to chase you, oh you'll get it scum," Was the last sentence before the WP officer took his last breath.

"Oh please, that idiot? Chase me?" The hedgehog shook his head in arrogance. With a sigh, he lowered himself until he slowly landed on the ground. "Hmm who were those two that I saw? Oh well I guess it's not that important," He muttered.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Prometheus groaned as he and Zeus were looking up at Avia's Paradise, one of the Winged Citadels.

"So how do we get up there?" Zeus asked unaware of the stupidity that came from his question.

"Are you forgetting about the things attached to my damn back?!" Prometheus growled in disbelief.

"Oh right sorry," Zeus scratched his head sheepishly. Zeus gulped as Prometheus grabbed him from the air and they rised to the entrance of Avia's Paradise. Once they landed in front of the gates, two guards stopped in front of them.

"State your business in Avia's Paradise," One of the guards asked.

"We're simple travelers and we are here as humble tourists," Zeus exclaimed as Prometheus nodded. The guards peered at them closely until they nodded and allowed the hybrids passage into Avia's Paradise. Zeus went in first while Prometheus was stopped by the guard on the right.

"It would be wise to watch your friend for those without wings aren't liked by the residents," The guard warned. With a grunt, Prometheus nodded.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Prometheus whispered as he followed Zeus. Zeus stopped when he noticed Prometheus wasn't following.

"Aw come on Sky! Cheer up! At least we probably won't be attacked here!" Zeus cheerfully stated.

"Damn idiot," Prometheus mumbled as he cautiously looked around. "I'm willing to bet my stinking tail that we'll get attacked in one way of another," Prometheus added.

"Yeah right," Zeus yawned. As they walked, several glares were aimed at Zeus. Prometheus noticed this and he had to admit, it was a welcome change from the usual glares that were aimed at him. Zeus was unfortunately oblivious to the glares and then one of the local citizens were running towards the closest WP officer around.

"Shit," Prometheus whispered under his breath. Zeus smiled as he looked around. It was clean city and many of the metal buildings were white and shiny. Then Zeus saw many WP officers heading towards him. He looked back only to see Prometheus was gone. 'Probably hid in some alley that damn bastard! Leaving me to fight alone,' Zeus thought.

"Bring it on!" Zeus taunted. The WP officers all growled with anger and they charged as Zeus got himself prepped for battle. Meanwhile Prometheus quietly yawned as he leaned on the alley wall. He eyed the figure next to him, the person was wearing a cloak and he seemed to be a hedgehog.

"So why did you leave your friend to fight alone?" The hedgehog asked.

"I think he needs something to knock back into reality and keep him away from his fantasies," Prometheus replied. The cloaked hedgehog chuckled at Prometheus' comment. "So what brings a shady looking character like you here to this place?" Prometheus kept his gaze focused on the figure.

"Well mostly because I want to know why those damn winged idiots are chasing me," The hedgehog responded.

"You're black and red?" Prometheus yawned. The hedgehog nodded and stretched his arm out, showing his black fur and red stripes. Prometheus nodded with a grunt.

"You tired?" The figure sighed.

"Yeah," Prometheus grunted. Later as the two waited, Zeus came into the alley with several scars and he was clutching an arm which looked very bloody.

"As soon as I recover from this, I'm going to kill you Prometheus!" Zeus winced.

"That's your name? Prometheus?" The figure asked. Prometheus nodded as Zeus walked closer.

"Who are you?" Zeus winced again.

"Me? I'm Shadow the Hedgehog," Shadow said.

**Did the history part at the beginning of the chapter confuse you guys? If it did then just keep reading and things will get cleared up as the chapters pass. For those are wondering, the OCxOC romance is the last to fully develop so don't think that the romance will start immediately. ShadAmy will be the first though. Anyways screw the review requirements and just review! Please?  
**


	3. A New Friend

**Damn it's been a while. I've been busy with school and the fact that my family is very annoying.**

A ghost of a grin appeared on Prometheus' face. Zeus held out his good arm with a joyful smile.

"Welcome to the group Shadow!" Zeus grinned. Prometheus shook his head with disapproval of Zeus' actions. Shadow nodded and shook Zeus' hand.

"We should leave or those Winged Police will find us and we need to rest for a while," Prometheus stated as he walked foward.

"Besides my arm needs healing no thanks to Prometheus," Zeus complained.

"Shut your damn mouth or I'll shut it for you," Prometheus threatened, sticking his claws out. "You coming Shadow?" Prometheus asked still keeping his claws towards Zeus.

"Yes." Shadow replied as they left the alley and ran towards the gates. Prometheus flapped his wings and once he was in the air, Prometheus grabbed Zeus. Shadow grunted as he took off into the air as well.

"Hey Shadow?" Prometheus asked as they flew over the forest and away from Avia's Paradise. Shadow grunted to show that he was listening. "Do you know a place where we could go so that the idiot here gets his ass healed?" Prometheus felt like killing Zeus for being so damn reckless.

"Well there's always one of the Angels' cities," Shadow replied as he checked his guns and reloaded them.

"No way!! The Angels of Peace?! Prometheus can we please go?!! Can we?!!! Can we?!! Please?!" Zeus cried. Prometheus was about ready to cut off Zeus' throat when Shadow stopped him

"Kill him later," Shadow whispered with a grin on his face. Prometheus made the same grin and nodded.

"So we're going?!" Zeus asked with a pleading look on his face. Shadow nodded.

"Though just to let the little baby there know, I'm not a member of their stupid group," Shadow stated as Zeus pouted from the insult.

"You're not?" Prometheus asked.

"Too peaceful for me," Shadow rolled his eyes as he thought about how most of their actions were peaceful.

"There is a reason they're called the Angels of Peace you know," Prometheus remarked.

"So how did a violent person like you join a peaceful group?" Zeus asked, unaware of the growing threat to his safety.

"Do you want me to kill you or should I let Prometheus handle that?" Shadow grinned, showing his fangs. Zeus audibly gulped as he looked at Shadow.

"N-no," Zeus shivered in fear.

"Good then shut the hell up," Shadow responded. As Prometheus mentally sighed in relief, his ears twitched.

"I hear screaming," Prometheus said.

"Screaming? This far into the jungle?" Shadow shook his head. "Whatever let's just check," He added. Prometheus nodded and he began to lower his altitude but not fast enough to let Zeus fall down.

"Hey could please watch it! You're gonna drop me you show off!" Zeus complained after he nearly fell down.

"Zeus...," Prometheus warned. Once the three had landed safely, though Zeus was rubbing a sore spot on his head that came from when Prometheus had slammed his head, they sighed.

"So where do we go?" Shadow turned towards Prometheus.

"I don't know ask Zeus over there, I can hear far but I can't tell from which direction," Prometheus sighed.

"Damn! well crybaby which way?" Shadow demanded. Zeus grumbled and pointed his finger east.

"Finally you do something useful," Prometheus whispered. Zeus glared at him and the three walked east, though only Zeus and Shadow were hoping nothing was wrong. Prometheus didn't give a damn either way. As they continued eventually they found the source of the screaming.

They saw a young magenta female throwing around what appeared to be a hopeless thief. The girl had black stripes in her hair and she appeared to be wearing a black shirt. On her hands were fingerless gloves which allowed her claws to go unblocked. Zeus's mouth was practically on the ground as stared at the girl. After a few seconds, she noticed that she was being watched and that the thief was unconscious.

"Whoops sorry I guess I overdid that a bit," She stated as she walked over to the three.

"Well we thought there was trouble but since you seem to have the problem under your control we'll just be leaving now," Shadow replied while trying to hide his laughter as Prometheus kicked Zeus.

"Oh umm could I go with you guys? I got lost while this thug attacked me so maybe you three could help me out? Oh and I'm Pandora," Pandora asked.

"Whatever just don't be a burden unlike some people around here," Prometheus glared at Zeus, who pouted almost immediately. He walked away without another word.

"He's a jerk isn't he?" Pandora groaned.

"I know!! Both of the black and red emos are jerks!" Zeus complained, unaware that Prometheus and Shadow had heard him and both were ready to commit murder. Before Zeus could say another word, two hands were wrapped around his throat and he was slammed into a nearby tree. One hand was Shadow's and the other was Prometheus'.

"I dare you to say that again you whining asshole," Prometheus cursed.

"I agree," Shadow added.

"Ack I'm sorry! Forgive me!," Zeus coughed as he was let go.

"How could you two do that to him!," Pandora gasped.

"Stay out of it girl," Prometheus remarked as he glared at Zeus.

"Excuse me! I have a name you know!," Pandora exclaimed.

"Whatever girl," Prometheus said.

"Alright but before we go to the capital of the Angels, there is one more thing that must be done," Shadow stated. He walked up to Zeus and slammed Zeus' head with his fist.

"Ow that hurt!" Zeus whined.

"Exactly," Shadow grinned. Zeus pouted and slowly followed Prometheus. Shadow went ahead of Zeus without a word and Pandora was left last.

"Are they always like this?" She asked herself. Pandora shook her head and followed.

**Alright for now until Ch 5 there will be a little contest. Whoever can guess what Shadow's involvement with the Angels of Peace is, that person can have their own Sonic fan character appear in this fic. If you know the answer then don't leave it in your review but instead send a private message to me so that if your answer is correct then you won't spoil it for readers who may check the reviews. Anyways Prometheus can really be a jerk right? So read and review please!**


	4. Losing Control

**Once again I'm sorry for the delay. Also a warning to those who are sensitive. This chapter is a bit descriptive so just a warning to those who are sensitive. **

The soldier grunted as he slowly made his way towards two huge doors. He was one of the more higher ranking Winged Police members and quite frankly he hated the position. Most of the time it meant he'd have to report failures to the grand Commander. His lizard tail was swinging slowly, in fear of what was to come. The lizard soldier was a simple cat/lizard hybrid and what he hated most about his position was that the Commander personally appointed him. Which made the task of getting demoted close to impossible. He sighed in anxiety. The stress of his job was getting to him.

With another sigh the lizard hybrid swallowed his courage and pushed the double doors. Once the doors were fully open, he felt a heated gaze on him.

"Tell me Adut... what news do you bring to me?" The Commander asked. Adut shivered. The Commander was clad in full body armor which made him look robotic. The armor was very sleek and black. The Commander wore a helmet which masked his face and several spikes protruded from the helmet. Anyone who saw those immediately assumed that the Commander had some kind of spines so many assumptions of the Commander's exact species were crossed out. The only exact thing that all of the WP members knew was that he was very tough and that he was a hybrid. In fact the Commander's wings were some of the biggest around. They too were covered in armor and the Commander didn't seem to mind about having his wings covered.

"Sir we have some info about the possible whereabouts of the black and red creature you asked for," Adut replied, trying his best to not stutter. The Commander leaned foward, genuinely interested.

"Yes what about it?" The armor clad warrior stated.

"Well a video was found of not one but TWO black and red creatures seen in Avia's Paradise!" Adut shouted.

"Really? Do continue," the Commander responded. The lizard nodded his head and turned himself towards the Commander's private viewing screen. He took out a remote and pressed a button. A slow recording of Shadow and Prometheus talking appeared on the screen.

"We have taken out the audio sir in case the suspects staged the scene in order to trick us," Adut said. The Commander nodded without looking at Adut. His eyes were focused on the recording. After a few minutes the recording showed Zeus walking into the alley. The Commander grunted and closed his eyes, letting his mind wander with thoughts about the next course of action. Not that Adut noticed anyways.

"Sir?" Adut quietly gulped and began praying to Avia that he would be spared.

"Good job Adut, you may leave now," The Commander stated as he snapped out of his pondering state. Adut found himself releasing a breath he didn't notice that he held. His lizard face showed a very happy expression as Adut left. The Commander grinned under his helmet. "Soon I'll test the two black and red pests and see which one will defeat me," He whispered as the recording finished. Then the door opened again to reveal another person with similar armor to the Commander's.

"Sir I have just been told of what happened by Adut. What will be our next course of action?" The recent arrival asked. Behind him the door closed shut.

"Where is Soldier? He is usually found with you Warrior" The Commander inquired.

"Ah he is currently tied up with his most recent weapon which will greatly aid our soldiers," Warrior replied. The Commander nodded though he was slightly disappointed. "May I ask something of you, Knight?" Warrior added.

"You rarely use my name Warrior so I'm guessing this is important?" Knight replied. Warrior nodded.

"I was thinking of releasing Project ShadowSword on the black and red targets," Warrior stated. Knight's eyes widened.

"He has yet to be trained Warrior! What possessed you to come up with this idea?!" Knight shouted.

"Knight we have no way of knowing what these black and red culprits are capable of! Who knows how many secrets they could be hiding! Besides if Project SS is released on them we could gather more info on their battle techniques!" Warrior pointed out. Knight groaned. The door opened yet again to reveal yet another armored figure.

"Ah Soldier I'm glad you could join us! Warrior was just talking about how we should release Project SS on the culprits we're currently looking for," Knight said.

"Are you crazy Warrior?!! I haven't even finished his damn weaponry!! How the hell am I supposed to released an unfinished project!!! YOU IDIOT!" Soldier shouted. Warrior winced. Knight sighed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prometheus sighed. It had only been a few hours and already he found himself into a heated argument with the magenta female who had joined them.

"I told you girl, I will do whatever the hell I want so if I feel like inflicting serious pain on Zeus then I will," The winged lizard/bat hybrid stated. Said magenta female growled as she glared at Prometheus.

"Do I have to repeat it again? My name isn't 'girl'! It's Pandora!" She roared.

"Yeah Prometheus! Use her real name!" Zeus commented, earning a smile from Pandora. Secretly the wolf/fox hybrid was cheering in his thoughts. '_Score! Pandora likes me! Whoo hoo!' _Zeus thought.

"Shut it Zeus or I'll strangle you and then stab you with my claws at least a million times," Prometheus threatened and for good measure, he made a stabbing motion into the air. The black and red hedgehog currently with the group was sighing at the antics of this crazy group.

"Oh Talia would you three stop it already! I'm getting so damn sick of the pointless arguing!" Shadow shouted. Prometheus scoffed as he glared at Zeus and Pandora.

"Well it isn't my problem if certain others are annoying and if some people won't go away," He replied.

"What is your problem?! Why are you so intent on making me leave?!" Pandora questioned.

"That is none of your damn business," Prometheus growled. Pandora growled in response but then she looked away and gave the winged hybrid a cold shoulder. Prometheus rolled his eyes at Pandora's childish response.

"Umm can we go?" Zeus asked nervously.

"Yes," Prometheus answered. With that Shadow let out a relieved sigh but then a rustling was heard, interrupting their short-lived calmness. Prometheus glared at Zeus who was looking around, trying to spot any thing weird.

"What?" Zeus asked in a low tone.

"Use your damn ears!" Prometheus whispered. Zeus nodded his head and his ears perked up. Zeus poked his thumb in the direction that lead behind them.

"You can say thank you now!" Zeus grumbled.

"Thank you Zeus," Pandora said. Zeus smiled with glee. Of course Prometheus smacked the back of Zeus' head and the group went back the way they came to see who was following.

"I bet on the first piece of food we find that the Winged Police are following us," Prometheus taunted to Zeus.

"You're on!" Zeus replied, eager to beat Prometheus in a bet. Later on Zeus would regret that bet as a horde of WP appeared with their guns aimed at their heads.

"We have you surrounded scum!" A lizard WP member stated. Judging from his uniform as well as his seemingly better weapon, he seemed to be a higher ranking official.

'_Hmm so the higher-ups are chasing me and Shadow now? Well this just got a lot better'_ Prometheus thought as he felt bloodlust controlling him. He licked his mouth in anticipation and Shadow, who noticed this, grinned. Shadow disappeared in a flash of green light, making the WP soldiers point their guns away from Prometheus. It was probably the biggest and last mistake of their lives. Prometheus charged, bloodlust showing in his eyes. The black and red hybrid growled and sliced an WP soldier's head. The body slumped down to the ground as Prometheus turned around towards the now fearful soldiers who hadn't chased Shadow. They shivered as Prometheus advanced. Zeus was currently hugging himself in fear while Pandora was next to him. The two gulped as Prometheus stabbed another soldier.

"Ahhh! Help me!" A soldier screamed as Prometheus lunged on him and sliced his legs off. Then came the arms followed by the head. Though by the time the soldier's head had been cut, he had been dead from blood loss. Similar screaming was heard from somewhere else in the jungle. The other soldiers went down like flies, chopped up flies that is. They screamed as their last moments in their lives ended. Prometheus breathed heavily once the soldiers were all dead. Zeus and Pandora both sighed in relief though they hadn't come down yet. Prometheus stood with his back facing them.

"Hey Prometheus that was awesome though very gory!" Zeus smiled. Prometheus turned towards them, the bloodlust still showing. The look in his eyes made Zeus gulp. Rustling was heard as Shadow walked towards.

"Hey I took care of them - Shit!" Shadow growled as he also looked at Prometheus. '_I know he went wild but not this wild!_' Shadow thought as Prometheus lunged at him. The black and red hedgehog cursed as he lept out of the way. Prometheus landed on the ground and was slowly getting up again when Shadow grabbed Prometheus' arms. "Prometheus snap out of it!" Shadow grunted. Prometheus shook his wildly as he got Shadow off. He growled and walked towards Shadow when he suddenly screamed and fell onto his knees. Prometheus' arms grabbed his head as he felt a massive headache. Then he groaned and the bloodlust was gone.

"Did I kill the bastards?" Prometheus asked in a whisper.

"Yeah in a very gory way," Shadow responded. Prometheus smirked and he fell unconscious.

**Yeah that was a bit of foreshadowing. Though what it means won't be shown for a while. Did you guys like the first intro to the Commander aka Knight? I may be adding a special Halloween chapter though it may not be added until the weekend which is when I'll have more time to write. So it'll probably be a late Halloween gift to you guys. Also Kokuou no Shin'en is the first to answer correctly to the question I put in the last chapter. I'll accept only one more winner and also to help you guys out the Halloween special chapter doesn't count as Ch 5. **


	5. A Horrible Nightmare

**I completely apologize for the long delay guys but rest assured I won't stop until I finish this fic.**

Grumbles were heard as Prometheus was walking, with help from Shadow. The black & red hybrid had somehow lost most of his energy and now he needed a bit of assistance in order to walk. Also much to Pandora's glee, he seemed to be a bit nicer now.

"Hey Prometheus you do know that you really scared me back there right?" Zeus asked.

"Leave me alone," The unhappy hybrid responded. He really want to completely insult Zeus but amazingly he couldn't say a single insult. 'What the hell is going on with me?!' Prometheus wondered as his gaze fell onto the ground they walked on.

"Hey Shadow what's the Angels' city like?" Pandora asked, with a smile on her face. Shadow stopped, Prometheus as well, and sighed.

"I'm not saying anything about that," Shadow sighed.

"Aw damn!" Pandora cursed.

"Can we continue now?" Prometheus growled.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't get the memo that said that you're the leader!" Pandora sarcastically exclaimed.

"Bitch," Prometheus grunted. Pandora snarled at the grouchy hybrid's comment.

"Umm Prometheus what happened to that happier mood you were in?" Zeus interrupted.

"Shut the hell up Zeus," Prometheus responded. Zeus gulped and nodded his head. Shadow tried to suppress his grin but he couldn't help but smile in laughter. Pandora's eyes narrowed and she walked ahead and gave the boys a cold shoulder. Prometheus turned to Zeus, who's eyes were widened. "I cannot believe you like a bitch like her," He stated.

"Asshole!" Pandora shouted.

"Oh come on! What about me Pandora?! What did I do?!" Zeus cried.

"Oh don't worry Zeus! You didn't do anything!" Pandora shouted yet again. The wolf/fox hybrid sighed in relief. Then a black & red hand went up and smacked the back of Zeus' head.

"What was that for?" Zeus whimpered.

"I felt like doing that," Prometheus didn't answer but instead it was Shadow who answered. Prometheus smirked.

"Great almost everyone in this group is out to kill me," Zeus whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soldier could only groan as Knight and Warrior were arguing.

"Why should we send our soldiers when we could send Project SS instead?!" Warrior shouted.

"You heard what Soldier said! Project SS isn't ready for combat yet!" Knight argued.

"We both know that Project SS is more than capable of taking on the fugitives!" Warrior replied.

"Oh please that is bullshit and you know it," Knight yawned. "Soldier how about you tell Warrior here why Project SS isn't done yet," Knight added. The patient metal hybrid nodded his head.

"Let's see first of all his body is half done, then when the body is finished the brain must be added and then set up so he can actually think and use tactics, strategies etc. Then the weapons have to be added along with training him to put his tools to good use, so yeah Project SS is very far from being combat ready," Soldier stated. Knight smirked though due to his helmet, it went unseen. Warrior huffed in anger.

"I told you," Knight smiled. Warrior growled and crossed his arms.

"So while we wait for Project SS to be finished, what are we going to do about the fugitives?" Warrior asked.

"Simple! We're going to make a public announcement about their wanted status so then every Winged Citadel is on the alert," Knight answered.

"Won't that keep them away though?" Soldier questioned.

"Actually I'm hoping that this announcement will lure them to us," Knight replied. "Oh and before I forget, have the names of the fugitives been found?" Knight added. Soldier suddenly groaned as he twitched.

"Um Soldier is something wrong?" Warrior sighed.

"Ugh I hate this damn armor! It always gives me such an itch!" Soldier grunted as he attempted to pacify his urge to itch himself. Knight and Warrior sweatdropped. Suddenly creaking was heard as the doors to the room were opened. Soldier stopped trying to itch himself as he stood up straight, waiting for the person to come on. The person turned out to be Adut who quickly saluted the three leaders.

"I'm sorry for intruding Commander but Lord Soldier's presence is requested in the labs," Adut stated. He left after saluting the three again.

"Oh come on! They can't do one damn thing by themselves can they?!" Soldier complained as he left.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Prometheus blinked in confusion as he looked around.

"Wasn't I asleep?" He muttered. Somehow he was on a cliff that was overlooking a beach, "I don't remember ever being here," Prometheus wondered. He took another good look when he saw two figures sitting on the sand. One figure appeared to be male while the other seemed to be female. Prometheus grunted as he rolled his eyes. "Why the hell am I supposed to watch some crappy romantic scene?" He commented. Upon further inspection, Prometheus noticed that the male had wings and a tail that resembled a lizard's tail. "What the hell?" He walked backwards a bit only to rush fowards off the cliff. His wings spread and he flew closer to the figures. In his mind, he felt a tugging sense of fear and horror. Once he got closer, he managed to get a closer look. To his amazement, the male had the same coloring as he did. Then another look revealed that it was himself! "This is getting weirder by the second," The hybrid murmured.

Though what then gave Prometheus a true sense of horror was that the female resembled a certain bitchy female that got on his nerves. "This had better be some kind of fucking nightmare!" Prometheus was to say the least horrified. What happened next basically scarred Prometheus for a long while. The other Prometheus and the other Pandora actually began to kiss. Suddenly Prometheus stood up breathing heavily. He looked around, it was still night so the other three were sleeping. His gaze focused on the sleeping Pandora and he released a stream of silent cursing, targeted at Pandora of course. "By the name of Seraphitia! Curse that damn bitch!" Prometheus cursed in a quiet voice. "One day I'll make sure that she dies with pain coursing through every inch of her body," Prometheus evilly added. With a sigh he sat down. Then a shiny object lying in the dirt caught his eye. He picked it up, making sure that it was close enough for him to observe. After a few minutes of obsercation, Prometheus stood up and his claws clenched into fists. "So it's metal huh? Well then either the Angel's city is nearby or..." Prometheus paused. He opened his claws again, revealing the metal object. With a swipe of his arms, the metal flew out of his claws and into an unknown location. Prometheus grunted and proceeded to get himself into a resting position.

Later on once the sun had risen into the sky, the group awakened with yawns except for Prometheus who was leaning against a tree. "It was about time," Prometheus commented.

"Asshole!" Pandora exclaimed. She turned her back towards Prometheus with a grunt.

"Oh please as if that will do anything," Prometheus sarcastically stated.

"Come on Prometheus would you stop fighting for once?" Zeus asked.

"I'll stop as soon as Bitchy over there leaves and goes home to where the whining babies live," The black and red hybrid responded. Shadow shook his head and he started to walk to the north.

"Well are we going to the Angel's city or what?" Shadow growled. Prometheus glared at the bitchy female and followed Shadow.

"Let's go Pandora!" Zeus smiled. Pandora smiled a bit back and the two followed the two ahead of them.

**Alright I would like to know from all of you readers, which pairing seems the most likely: PrometheusxPandora or ZeusxPandora? This has absolutely no effect on future chapters as I only want to know what all of you people think about this. Also I would like to request the help of someone to beta future chapters for me. I would really appreciate the help so if you can help me out then either leave a review stating that you want to help me or send me a PM. Anyways don't forget to review! **


	6. Seraphalia

**I have no excuses other than high school is a bitch. That and the fact that I've been suspended for fighting twice now doesn't help.**

I closed my eyes and sighed. Prometheus and Pandora were fighting again. Honestly I now wish that we had never met the female hybrid. She caused too many problems especially concerning Prometheus.

"Will you two stop it already! Damn it!" I muttered. I sat down and leaned against a tree, trying to regain my calm. I looked up at the beautiful blue sky. There were a few grey clouds which to me signaled a slight bliss. Hopefully the gray clouds would become big enough for rain to fall. I smirked. I loved the rain due to the sheer bliss that wells up inside of me when I'm in the rain. Later it proved that my hope became reality as the rain began dripping from above. I hid a smile as I stepped out from under the tree and into the rain. I stood as the rain fell onto my body, giving me the bliss that I get from the rain.

"You love the rain?" I heard Prometheus ask.

"Yes it calms me," I replied. Thankfully since Prometheus had asked, it meant that he had stopping fighting with Pandora. Thank Seraphalia! As I continued standing, out of the corner of my eye I saw Prometheus leaning on the tree that he leaned on before. I turned my head, seeing Zeus and Pandora under another tree, watching the rain warily. Apparently they seem to hate the rain. I snarled and called the two bastards for hating such a beautiful part of this world.

"Are we going to walk in the rain?" Zeus shivered. I glared at him and nodded. Prometheus smirked as Zeus' eyes widened. "But what if we get sick?"

"I don't care," I stated, making Zeus shut his damn mouth. I walked, the refreshing rain calming my mind and body. A sigh of relief escaped from my mouth. Apparently Zeus noticed this and he gasped.

"How can you love the rain?! It does nothing but make people sick!" Zeus' outburst enraged me. I dashed towards him, grabbing his neck I held him in the air.

"The rain provides every damn plant you see with the water they need. The rain makes sure that water sources don't run out and most importantly it calms ME down!" I growled. I released him and with a thud Zeus fell and he gulped. Hopefully that taught him a lesson. I continued walking again, making sure that I checked every tree. Now that we were getting closer to the Angels' city, I had to check the trees or else we would never make it there. Back when I had left the peace-loving fools, I marked a specific tree with a gun so that I never got lost. Of course I could just use Chaos Control right now but then I wouldn't be able to enjoy the rain now would I? I cursed as I was still unable to find that damn tree. "Prometheus, I need you to help me with something," I muttered.

"With what?" He answered.

"Look for a tree with gun marks," I went back to looking except Prometheus was now helping me.

Eventually we were able to find the tree but it had taken a long while not to mention that Prometheus and Pandora had started to bicker before we found the tree. As I stared at the marked tree I couldn't help but wonder. Would I be allowed back in after I left without a word? I shook my head, clearing my mind of those thoughts. I'll find out soon enough anyways.

"Hurry up we're close to the city now," I stated. Luckily the arguing hybrids stopped their fighting and Zeus was now grinning joyfully despite the fact that the rain was still going strong.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soldier growled and he inwardly cursed. Currently he was the labs, where Project ShadowSword was being developed. Unfortunately the group of scientists hired to help Soldier with the work were now bombarding him with questions and their opinions. 'No one gives a damn about your opinions' Soldier thought as he ignored them.

"Sir we believe that Project SS is now ready for combat training and other field tests," One idiot decided to say.

"No," Soldier replied. The scientists shook their heads in unison. "I want Project SS fully tested for any kind of flaw no matter what,"

"But sir he IS ready for this now!" Another urged. Soldier sighed, It was going to be a long day because of these idiots.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I knelt to the ground, looking for the hidden door. It had been a day or two since we found the marked tree and thankfully I did remember that from the tree it was only a day or two away from the city. So now me and Prometheus were searching while Zeus was trying to rid himself of the hyper activeness that he had gotten.

"What an idiot," I commented.

"Agreed," Prometheus answered.

Later we managed to find the hidden door though what I guessed to be sheer luck. It was a metal hatch implanted in the ground. I lifted the hatch and right as Zeus went down first, I grabbed him and threw him back onto the ground.

"I go down first idiot!" I growled.

"I'm not an idiot!" Zeus pouted.

"Really you could've fooled me," I smirked and went down the tunnel. I landed safely and motioned for the others to come. Prometheus came down and put himself behind me. Zeus then came down but he only moved to the side to allow Pandora to come down. So after they all had come down, I went first, though I had reminded Zeus first. I was in no mood to knock his lights out. As we continued down the tunnel, I sighed. I was now privately betting that I would end up on the ground some time today. Finally we reached the end of the tunnel and at the end was a metal door. I knocked hard on the door, waiting for someone to open.

As the door creaked open, a hybrid walked towards us. Then opon noticing my presence, his jaw dropped.

"Lord Shadow! You've returned to Seraphalia!" The hybrid exclaimed.

"_**LORD?**_" Zeus gasped. His eyes had nearly jumped out of his eye sockets.

"I'll explain later," I glared. "Garta how's the city doing?"

"Oh the city is actually finished now," Garta replied. I raised my eyebrows and motioned for him to continue. "See we found the remains of this ancient city nearby and we used the intact remains to finish construction work,"

"SHADOW!!!!!!" An ear-splitting scream pierced the air, not to mention my hearing. Before I knew it, a pink female hedgehog had tackled me to the ground. I opened my eyes, seeing the fangirl of that damn faker standing over me. She moved over as I got up and I rubbed my head.

"Yes Rose?" I grunted. Amy Rose was smiling though it made me uncomfortable. In fact that smile almost looked like a... SHIT. I grunted again as her hammer made contact with my head. She had swung full force and nearly knocked me out. "Damn woman, nearly killing me," I seethed. The pain was next to unbearable.

"That's what you get for leaving without telling anyone! And I bet that you don't even have news about Sonic!" She huffed.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't give a damn about that blue faker!" I growled.

"Well I care about him so there!" She glared. Amy turned her back towards me. I glared at her but then found myself staring at her body figure. My eyes immediately focused on her under... I mentally smacked myself. This was one of the several reasons I didn't want to be back here. It seemed that after the whole ARK incident I slowly started to fall for that fiery pink hedgehog. I knew it was impossible though for she only had eyes for that blue faker. When I left the Angels I made a promise to myself that I would not pursue a relationship with the faker's fangirl. Only now it was going to be hard keeping that promise. While I was still my reverie, I didn't notice a familiar bat walking towards us.

"Look who's back," Rouge smirked. As I was snapped out of my reverie, I glared at her.

"How's the newborn?" I asked. Rouge smiled and she lowered her crossed arms, revealing a red bat hybrid with dreadlocks.

"Her name is Amethyst," Rouge proudly grinned.

"Only you would name a child after precious stones," I smirked. Rouge huffed as she went back to cuddling her baby hybrid. Then Amy came back much to my dismay yet at the same time, happiness.

"Oh Rouge pay up," Amy grinned. Rouge growled and took out a pink diamond. She reluctantly gave to Amy who squealed. "It was a bet," Amy stated before going back to admire her new diamond.

"So who are these other people?" Rouge asked warily.

"Oh that's Prometheus," I pointed at said hybrid, "that would be Zeus and over there is Pandora," I sighed. "We're-"

"On the run from the Winged Police," Amy finished. I glared at her.

"How did you know?" I frowned.

"The Commander of the WP sent out a live broadcast about you four," Rouge interrupted. "He wants you guys dead, though to be specific, you and Prometheus,"

"Damn it," I cursed.

"Perhaps you guys should stay a while until you're ready to fight," Amy grinned.

"Fine but no more than one month," I grumbled.

**So err no offense to anyone but if you can't guess who Amethyst's father is then you need to play more Sonic games. Also since typing Amethyst's full name would be annoying her nickname will be Ame. So there's no confusion the 'a' sound is the short a like the cry of a sheep. Also soon I'm going to start a new Sonic fanfic with the main pairing being ShadAmy. It's going to be a vampire fic but Shad won't be your traditional vampire. If you want to find out then you'll have to wait. As always please Read and Review! **


End file.
